Returning Home
by OoColorful MuffinoO
Summary: Naminé had always lived in Twilight Town. But one day her mother told her they were leaving to Hollow Bastion. 5 years had happend since that day and know than she is 17 is coming back to Twilight Town.RoxasxNaminé KairixSora HaynerxOlette Read&Review?
1. ¡¡Mudándome!

Returning Home

Disclaimer:**I don't own anything than have to do with Kingdom Hearts**

-¡¡Mudándome!!-

My family and I had always lived there in Twilight Town a beautiful place.

The sunset every afternoon was like touching a little piece of heaven; that place was better than the own paradise. But one morning everything changed.

I was getting myself ready to school when my mom came into the room.

-Baby what are you doing?-

-Getting myself ready to school of course-

She looked at me with very sad eyes I knew something was wrong, because she had been always so energetic, and she always had told me "Hey you are not going to school like if you were going to the mall with your friends, I mean look at that skirt is very short and make a ponytail in your hair you are not a model!!"

**Back to reality**

-Mom is everything ok?-

-So your dad had no told you already…-

-Told me what?-

-In one week we are leaving Twilight Town-

For me at the beginning it was a joke.

-You are kidding me right?-

-I wish I was Naminé-

I knew than she was talking seriously because she does not use to call me by my whole name.

-So I thing is better if you change your clothes and get ready to work baby-

-...but...mom…here are all my friends I had always lived here what am I supposed to do in a new place and how is it like!?-

-1°don't talk to me like that

2°the place is called Hollow Bastion the weather is cold and there is located the mother computer of this country.

3°start being friendly in your new school

- !!-I had to admitted it I was so angry, I mean it was something different to me and I knew no one could like that I had change from schools but never from twilight town and in that place were my friends:

Kairi: my best friend, we spend a lot of time together, she has everything she wants, and she is a beautiful and charismatic girl. She likes Sora.

Sora: I had to admit it, he was an ass, one of the biggest differences of his brother, and he was OH MY GOD such a good guy and pretty handsome, at the beginning of this year I start to like him but now that had changed, he likes Kairi.

Olette: my neighbor she is a very extroverted girl, it doesn't mater the moment, she always make you laugh to death; she likes Hayner.

Hayner: He is always in the gym; he is in a different class than me and the gang; He likes Olette.

Pence: a very weird boy he is a little obsessed with his camera but he's a good friend; I think he likes Olette.

Riku: Sora's best friend, they are always together he is a… well he is… I don't know; yesterday he told me than I liked him.

Selphie: she is a very funny girl but she always gets mad with Riku, Sora and Hayner because they always bother her, calling her "mamona".

Roxas: Sora's "little brother" I do not use to get it, his brother and he are so different. He is quiet boy; I had met him this year he was in another school.

He has a big trouble 'cause everyone, once told him than he was the shadow of his brother, it was pretty awful, the girls told me than since that day he don't use to speak a lot like he did it in the last years I truly feel sorry for he when I tried to talk with he, he just turn around.

About 2 months ago I use to hate he, but his brother Sora had told me than he just talks to him because he do not want to be hurt, not again… as long I tried to know him is the less I do.

As his brother he is pretty handsome and he is the younger brother for 5 minutes.

Well that ones are my friends O3

-Mom I will not leave twilight town!-

-Naminé look everyone is suffering, your dad and I had even married here so please do not make it harder!!-

-Mom please you can't make this to me, do you think I'll be happy there?-

-Naminé stop acting like a 5 years old girl, please mature we are leaving and there's nothing than you can do. I know this is hard for you but please stop crying maybe we may come in vacations- And then she leaved my room

I couldn't stop crying it was hard for me, but I didn't changed my clothes and I go to school, crying but I did.

In the way I saw Sora and Roxas they were talking and then I saw Roxas laughing, in that moment I fall in love, his smile was prettier than Sora's, if only he smile more often

-And then it was like Ursula became a mons!…- I stop their conversation because I ran in to Sora's arms, my tears were falling like the rain, in that moment I wasn't paying attention, but now, when I remember it I feel like the biggest idiot in the whole world.

-Nami what in the world had happened? - He asked me worried.

-Sora I'm leaving Twilight Town in one week!-

-What!?-

When I looked up I saw Roxas his eyes were different, his eyes always were empty, but something was wrong his eyes were wide opened like if he were surprised.

-Nami but you had always lived here since kinder garden you had been in this school like for 5 years. What does your parents were thinking?!- Sora replied mad and he added

-I have a plan what about if we kidnapped you-

-SORA!!-

Roxas had come closer to me his eyes were beautiful, blue as the own ocean.

-Naminé that's your name right, first you must calm down, second I know it hurts but there's nothing than we can do, and third please stop crying you look ugly-

I still remember when my face turn red because I think than maybe he was calling me pretty. My tears fall faster and then I hugged him.

When we arrived to the school I tried badly not to cry but it was impossible, how would I miss my school.

-Nami what's going on? - Kairi told me in the classroom

-Kai I'm leaving Twilight Town in one week I don't want to-

-Holy mother of god on a bike! - Olette said

-Oh Nami don't be so sad, everything will be ok, I mean see it in the good side: you will meet new people- Selphie told me

The girls hugged me.

The last week in Twilight Town was like hell for me.

When my family and I arrived to the airport, my friends went with me and I promised them than someday, I would come back, someday…; 5 years had happened since that day.

And now I am seventeen I am in this airplane coming to that place.

Where the sunset is better than heaven, where my friends and I use to go out, where every summer it was full of tourists because of the struggle competition, where my parents get married, where I born, where I met love…

I am coming back to Twilight Town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 is finished TADA!; I think is a little dramatic but I still liking it.

In the second chapter I'll be focused in Naminé living in Hollow Bastion in her new school and everything like that.

Well, I hope you liked it please Read&Review I love you people the story maybe will be in Spanish and please forgive my English, well my lovers take care.


	2. Mi vida en Hollow Bastion

MI Vida en Hollow Bastion 

I still remember than Hollow Bastion it wasn't what I expected but I wasn't too bad as I imagine.I can still remember my first day in the school.Flashback I woke up in the morning exactly at 5:30 am because in my new school we started classes at the 6:30am.I was mad with my parents, so mad than I didn't talked with them like in a week.-Morning honey- But I didn't say a word. My mom and my dad had tried to talk with me but I didn't let them.My new uniform was a blue skirt, a shirt with long sleeves and a blue necktie; it has a jacket for the cold we used white stockings and dark blue shoes, and we always has to use a ponytail in our hair. It was kind of hard for me because my hair touched my waist it was so long but when I was 15 I cut it a little like 3 inches under my shoulders.When I arrived to the school I felt butterflies in the stomach I start to walk searching to my classroom.-Hello you must be new, my name is Yuffie and yours-  
-ummm┘ Naminé-  
-OMG!!!! What a cute name, French isn't it-  
-I think so-  
-hey come with me I'll introduce you with my friends- She took my hand and ran.  
-Hey guys take a look at our new friend-  
All of the guys turned to see us.  
-Well I'll introduce you- Yuffie told me  
-Guys her name is Naminé and she is our new friend-And the guys star to introduce themselves.  
-Hi Naminé Im. Rikku-  
-Im. Yuna-  
-I'm Paine-  
-I am Tifa-  
-And I am Aerith-  
And I have to admit than my day wasn't of that bad I truly enjoyed it. And everyday were easier for me, I even start to like Hollow Bastion, but nothing was better than my beautiful Twilight Town which I'm going back, even I got a boy friend his name is Zidane but we broke up.  
Even if it wasn't Twilight Town I was starting to like it.  
One Morning actually 1 and a half week ago, my parents told me than we were coming back to Twilight Town.

I were going to miss my new friends and my best friend Yuna but I wasn't mad actually I was happy.Today my friends went with me to the airport to said goodbye to me. I was going to miss them but not as much as my friends in Twilight Town.  
-dear passengers we are arriving to Twilight Town.  
Fasten your seatbelts and put your sits straight, secure your tables. Get your suitcases, an band 3. Thanks for traveling with us today we hope you to have a nice stay-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2 ended yay! Victory!  
I think this one was shorter but I thought It had suck DISCLAIMER:I Do not own Kingdom Hearts I wish but I don't.  
Well...um...yeah... The next one will be of her arriving to Twilight Town.  
Her school meeting her old friends about how everything changed and things like that.  
Well┘║Please Read&Review!


End file.
